Between a Rock...
Quest Description Hidden away from the fearsome trolls and the roaming Fremennik, the dwarves delve deep beneath the mountains in search for the ore they need to support their home of Keldagrim. One dwarf, in particular, has for years been trying to crack open a rock that seems to be impervious to any material that he's tried on it. Convinced that solving the riddle of the rock will lead him to unimaginable wealth, he has spent the latter part of his life on just this lump of stone. Help him out, but take care you don't end up in a tight spot! Walkthrough Getting started First, head on over to Keldagrim through the cave east of Rellekka. Pay the Dwarven Ferryman to cross the river to the southern Keldagrim mines. Now make your way to the cave on the northwest corner of the mines. Speak to Dondakan and ask him why he's firing his cannon at the wall. Dondakan tells you that the rock in the wall he's firing at is impenetrable, To begin the quest, tell him you'll help him. Now he'll tell you to make your way to the Keldagrim library. Finding a book Head to the library and speak with the Librarian. There apparently aren't any books on the subject of impenetrable rocks, so he'll tell you to speak with the dwarven engineer at the warehouse instead. The dwarven engineer will tell you to speak with Rolad, who is far over in the dwarven mines west of the barbarian village. Rolad has a book that may be helpful, but some of the pages are missing. Now you will have to go retrieve the pages. Page one can be found by killing some scorpions in the dwarven mine. Page two can be found by searching minecarts in the dwarven mine. Page three can be found by mining any ore in the dwarven mine. After you have all three pages, speak to Rolad and he will give you the book. If you do not already have a cannon ammunition mould, buy one for 5 gp while you're at the dwarven mine. 'Firing a gold cannonball' Now return to Dondakan and ask him what he tried to do in order to break the rock. He'll tell you he's tried using a rune cannonball against the rock, and it still didn't break. He needs a material stronger than rune. Use one of the 5 gold bars in your inventory on him, and he'll tell you to go make a gold cannonball. Once you have made a gold cannonball, use it on him and he will fire it at the rock. The cannonball goes clear through the rock. Seeing as your plan had worked, Dondakan wants to fire YOU out of the cannon wearing a gold helmet. He'll also need schematics to make his cannon better suited to fire a human being. The Schematics Now you'll need to get the schematics. The first set is obtained from Dondakan. The second set is obtained from the dwarven engineer. The third set is obtained from Khorvak, who resides under White Wolf Mountain. In order to get the third schematic from Khorvak, you'll need to give him a dwarven stout in return. Now read Rolad's book and you will get the base schematics. Once you have obtained all three schematics, click the 'assemble' option on the base schematics. You must align all three schematics with the base schematic. To make things easier, do the schematics one at a time by checking and unchecking them. Uncheck the second and third schematics, align the first schematics. Uncheck the first schematic and check the second, now align the second schematic. Now uncheck the second schematic and check the third, now align the third schematic. Killing the avatar Now speak to Dondakan with your helmet equipped, you can now be fired out of the cannon. Once he does fire you out of the cannon, you will end up in a tunnel system filled with gold ore. You will need to mine at least 5 gold ore in order to defeat the avatar. Once you have your desired amount of gold ore, go through the tunnel and jump through a wall of flames. Proceed to the middle flame and talk to it, you will then be attacked by the avatar. Once you have killed the avatar, the quest will be completed, and you will be rewarded with 5000 experience in Defense, Mining, and Smithing, and a rune pickaxe. Category:Quests